


A Fucking Moment

by Silvaxus



Series: The Devil, his Hunter and a Pagan [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation in Bathroom, No true sex, POV Lucifer, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Smut, Top Lucifer (Supernatural), bondage (mentioned), no real plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 06:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13335483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: There will be the day when Sam is going to spill the beans and tell a religious idiot that he's fucking two archangels of the lord and angels should be banned from watching porn.





	A Fucking Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> the 3rd part of my sabrifer series. It can be read stand-alone but with more and more shots added it will make more sense to start with the first shot "Chained between fire and ice".
> 
> I just finished Heaven's Gate and wanted to take a break from writing plot and wrote two sabrifer smut shot in a row and my friend Crow NoYami did the edit again. 
> 
> But i can promise i'm already working on something with a few more chapters :) but for now, i like writing SMUT, capital letters.
> 
> enjoy your stay and kudos make my day.
> 
> silva

One fucking moment; today was one of these days Sam really needed to control his anger before he lashed out with his powers by accident. He had to interview a father of teenager who committed suicide and was now haunting people. After talking to the boys’ father Sam was certain; the father was the reason the boy’s soul was still bound to this world. The father had such a deep hatred for his son, that the boy’s soul was stuck between Heaven and Hell. The father found out his son liked boys more than girls and -because the father was one of the highly religious idiots who started to throw the bible at his son- when the idiot started to recite Leviticus 18:22 Sam wanted to tell him that he was fucking not only two angels of the Lord on daily basis, but he was fucking two _arch_ angels of the Lord on daily basis. Sam let the growl he could feel in his chest out without knowing if it was because of the homophobic father or the thought of his archangels.

 

Still growling, Sam turned the water off. He cut the interview short and still had to wait for Dean to arrive. They agreed to meet at the diner when they were done with their tasks, and after talking to the idiot he had the almost desperate urge to wash his hands. 

 

A sudden feeling of being not alone crept up his spine and Sam was sure he didn’t hear the door being opened. Tensing in a preparation to fight, Sam was about to go for the closest weapon when he felt it. Cold. A chilling cold penetrated the room and coated the mirror with ice and that could only mean one thing - Lucifer.

 

Without turning around, Sam looked up and met the devil's red gleaming eyes in the mirror. 

 

"What are you doing here Lucifer?" Lucifer stepped closer until his chest almost touched Sam's back. "I could feel your rage earlier Sam, and wanted to check on you. Maybe you could use my... assistance." Still, Sam didn't turn around and held Lucifer's eyes in the mirror. "Had to interview a homophobic asshole whose son committed suicide to escape his father who thinks being gay is a matter of choice and a biblical sin." Lucifer laughed his deep vibrating laughter. More feeling than actual sound. "And did you tell him that you are in a very gay relationship with God's Messenger and the Devil himself?" Now it was Sam's turn to laugh. "No, but it was a close call. Wasn't easy to hold myself back from punching some sense into the idiot, but his hate for his son is keeping the boy's soul on earth. We already burned his bones but the hate the boy's father still has for him..." This time Sam didn't even try to supress the growl and Lucifer answered in the same way. 

 

"When you find the ghost call me. I will make sure the soul goes to Heaven and not Hell for taking his own life. My father never intended to have homosexuality condemned as it is, but to take a life is still a straight way downstairs." Lucifer stepped closer and rested his head on Sam's shoulder. 

 

"When do you think you will be returning back home?" something at Lucifer's tone raised a flag in Sam and he glowered at Lucifer in the mirror. "A day, maybe two... Why?" Lucifer shrugged and smiled at Sam in the mirror. Now Sam felt a bit concerned because he knew that smile. Had seen it often enough to know that Lucifer was up to something and it ended mostly with Gabriel or him or both on their knees and with a sore ass. 

 

"What have you done Lucifer?" Sam's frown deepened with Lucifer's smile turned to mischief. "Maybe I got bored and..." Groaning, Sam looked down for a second before he met Lucifer's eyes again. "You watched porn again and found something you’d like to try which means I’m gonna end up with a sore ass, again." A giggling devil shouldn't be so cute, but the read gleam intensified in his eyes. "Yeah, Gabriel and I got bored and watched some porn and saw something... interesting. Unfortunately, Gabriel's vessel is regenerating too fast to achieve the what we want, but you on the other hand... You heal faster than the average human, but I think you should be able to achieve the desired state of pleasure." 

 

Sam would never admit it, but he was a bit afraid to ask what Lucifer had seen and tried with Gabriel. “What did you do to Gabriel, Lucifer?” Now Lucifer closed the distance between them and let his cold hands roam over Sam’s sides until his hands rested on the hunters’ hips. “It’s more like… what am I still doing to Gabriel?” It was the way Lucifer spoke and pressed his obvious hard-on against Sam’s ass that made Sam concerned for Gabriel, but Lucifer kept talking before Sam could ask again.

“We watched some interesting porn videos where the male actor got his prostate milked dry. Afterwards, he got fucked until he reached a form of dry orgasm and it seemed very pleasurable. My brother and I flipped a coin, he lost.” Sam would never ever allow the two archangels to watch porn again because they came up with things like this every bloody time… One half of him was curious and the other almost afraid. He never had something like that done to him and they only played with something akin to what Lucifer had described. “What did you do to Gabriel to conclude that his vessel is regenerating too fast? You could have used the cuffs to tamper his grace.”

 

“I made him kneel down, chained his hands over his head, secured his legs with a spreader bar and modified a vibrator with my grace so it would stay in place and perform a constant pressure on his prostate. Let me tell you Sam… his screams of pleasure are magnificent.” 

 

Sam gulped down and held his tongue because he could see Lucifer wasn’t picturing Gabriel right now but Sam. “But as I told you, my brother is regenerating too fast and the cuffs are for your use alone Sam. We would never play with them without you being there.”

 

Lucifer’s words were low and heated and Sam could feel cold hands wander from his hips to his belt. Not even when he felt the cold and clever hands of the devil open his belt did he think about stopping Lucifer. “And you want to try this out with me. You want to milk me dry to fuck me afterwards until the pleasure of a dry orgasm turns me into a writhing and howling mess. I know you Lucifer. You would probably delay even that until I threaten you with something.” A very final sounding snick announced the front door being locked when Lucifer pulled down Sam’s slacks until he could free Sam’s erection. A cold hand wrapped around Sam’s erection while Lucifer’s other hand played and massaged his ass without spreading him open. 

 

“I would do nothing you do not want to experience Sam, but yes I would like to see you in this special kind of pleasure…” Sam shivered at Lucifer’s words and almost missed his next words “…but when I picture you like that I can see my brother in this scene as well…” Now Lucifer’s eyes started to glow a deep red and in the shared mirror Sam could see his own eyes starting to change. A thin ting of red appeared in his eyes. “When I picture us… I want to see my brother buried under your bigger body. His duty would be to keep your cock warm while I milk you dry. You would pump him full of your cum and he would have to take every drop when we chain him to the bed without permission to cum. When your body runs dry I would plug my brothers’ ass up with all your cum in him and he would have to watch while I fuck you into oblivion. I’m sure I can take you hard enough that you will black out after your dry orgasm.  After that I would wait for you to wake up again while I fuck my brothers’ ass full or your cum. I picture it leaking from his ass when I fuck him until I cum and maybe I would allow him to find his release or maybe not. I don’t know but can you see it Sam? Feel it?” 

 

Yes… Yes he could see it, feel it. Sam was panting and the ring of red in his eyes was growing. Lucifer smiled at him in the mirror kept silent for now, but his hands started to become busy. His right hand started to work on Sam’s erection in slow pace while two slick fingers pressed against Sam’s opening. 

 

Sam swiped his tongue over his lips and waited for Lucifer to enter him, only seconds later the devil moved the fingers of his left hand slowly. “I don’t think I will survive this and neither will Gabriel.” Lucifer chuckled and pressed his face against Sam’s hair. “Don’t worry my beautiful vessel, you will. You are strong and so is my brother and I love nothing more then seeing you two in the throws of passion…” The hand on his cock speed up while the fingers in his ass stopped to move and started to press down on Sam’s prostate. Sam yelped and gripped the edge of the basin in front of him hard enough to break it. “But we can work our way up to this fantasy of mine. Get you used to the feeling itself until you feel comfortable, or we can simply go for it, as my brother would put it.”

 

Sam lowered his head and closed his eyes to bask in the feeling of a powerful orgasm building up in his body but the moment he closed his eyes Lucifer let go of him completely with a slow disapproving sound. “No Sam… not like this. I want you to watch me. I want to see your eyes.” Lucifer’s face was stark mask of pleasure, but Sam didn’t care when he met Lucifer’s eyes in the mirror again and his own eyes flashed in a deep red.

 

“If you are not going to make me cum in a fucking moment I swear to your own father I will chain you to a chair with the cuffs, the collar and the chain and you will have to watch while I allow Gabriel to use me has he wishes for a week while you can do nothing but watch with blue balls.” Lucifer laughed, and his hands went back to their prior positions and Sam marveled at the returning pleasure. It was hard to keep his eyes open and focused on Lucifer in the mirror when Sam wanted to do nothing more then close his eyes and let himself fall into the pleasure of Lucifer’s clever hands. 

 

Lucifer changed pressure to speed up and Sam had to force his next words out. “I still need to be presentable later for this case. If I end up with spunk all over my suit I will make you clean it with your tongue Lucifer.” The devil’s answer was a fast lick along Sam’s throat and a hard and final twist of his wrist as he pressed down hard within Sam’s body. 

 

Sam came hard all over Lucifer’s hand and the tiles in front of him. If he hadn’t had his hands on the basin he would have smashed his face in the mirror with the force of his orgasm. 

 

A deep warmth settled in his body and when Sam lowered his head this time Lucifer didn’t say anything but placed his head on Sam’s shoulder as he tugged Sam back into his slacks and closed his belt again. 

 

It was the sound of the door lock opening again that made Sam look up. For a long silent moment, devil and hunter simply looked at each other. “I will make sure we are back home by tomorrow. When I’m back home I’m yours Lucifer.” The red glow that had died came back and Lucifer looked completely feral. When the devil stepped back to fly off, Sam stopped him with a few last words. “And don’t torture Gabriel too much. He still should be able to suffer when you want him to end up as my cock and cum warmer.” 

 

Lucifer bowed down formally and was gone with a flutter of feathers. Sam left the bathroom way more relaxed then when he went in. Now he could deal with an idiotic homophobic father, the soul of a lost boy, and the way his brother was complaining about being away from his own Angel of the Lord. 

 


End file.
